Final Destination
by GGO aka G
Summary: Stefan & Elena are no longer together,he's moved out of the country. Damon and Elena finally admit how they feel for one another and are currently dating.  They decided to take things slow..well as slow as Damon Salvatore could possibly go.  SMUT centric!
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! I'm a huge fan of VD and Delena of course! This story is set slightly in the future. Elena and Stefan are no longer together. She and Damon have come to terms of their true feelings for one another and decided to take things slow. Stefan has decided to leave the country. This is a collection of one-shots that occurs during the first official date.

This is my first attempt at writing a Delena story as well as M rated. It's rated M for **SMUT** with a whole lot of fluff. Lemons to come later.

Enough clatter from me…..please enjoy!

* * *

Damon wanted their first date to be memorable after waiting this long to finally have her he knew he needed to show her how much he really cared and that she made the right choice by choosing him.

He made a promise to himself that he would spend every day proving to her that she would NEVER regret her choice.

Elena knew Damon had an entire day planned but he told her it was a complete surprise and to trust him that she would enjoy it.

For several days Elena's efforts of sexual persuasion had not worked on Damon no matter how much convincing she did he would not budge although he had fun during all of her attempts.

He found it very difficult to fight off her advances and her unique ways of coaxing. He always knew she had a fire and desire that was buried deep that matched his in every way, just another reason why he loved her.

He was glad their date was finally here as he didn't know how much more he could take, he had felt pain, lust and desire before but never like this having her lips and hands all over him made is body ache.

Elena knew that she had a power over him with the way his body reacted to her slightest touch and when she discovered that her other weapon was simply using the word "please" she used that to her advantage as well.

Damon knew she discovered his weaknesses fairly early on and had to ward off his own desire for her; he was never so thankful to have the "let's take it slow" clause as his escape route when things got heated.

As he walked up to Elena's front door he smirked at that the recollection of her last attempt. He loved sparking that fire within her and hoped that he could always keep it lit.

Elena was up in her room putting on earrings as the thought of today's events crossed her mind. She couldn't for the life of her figure out exactly what he had planned and quite honestly she could care less as long as they were together. The only thing he told her to do was wear something comfortable.

Damon knocked on the door and suddenly it occurred to him that he may have to encounter Jenna which he wasn't prepared to do as he wanted more time to make a good impression with her.

As soon as the thought appeared in his mind the door swung open. "Hi, Damon." Jenna greeted with a firm look on her face. "Jenna, Damon returned."

Jenna had determination written all over her face so she decided to cut to the chase. Damon knew immediately as no surprise he could tell by her rapid heartbeat and furrowed brow that she was going to read him the riot act. This actually made him smirk as he held back a giggle of amusement. Jenna disregarded this and passed it off as him being nervous as she was trying to establish her authoritative position.

"Part of my role of being Elena's guardian is to protect her from any harm. Although I trust Elena's judgment I still need to remind you. She said, pointing a finger. You hurt her and you'll wish the depths of hell reached up and swallowed you. I know you care about her but I also know that doesn't make it exempt from hurting her. So, until I know you can be trusted remember you're walking a thin line."

Damon studied her face for quite some time, his eyes piercing he didn't like to be threatened especially by a measly human but that was the "_old_" Damon. The "_old_" Damon would've dismissed her completely by snapping her neck and walking over her dead cold body without giving it a second thought.

But he knew the "_old_" Damon would never have stood a chance to win the heart of the woman that has consumed his non-existent heart. So, he gave Jenna one of his signature smirks and simply replied.

"Yes, I know. There's nothing in this world that I want more than to make Elena happy. You have my word." Jenna saw the sincerity in his beautiful blue eyes and knew he was telling the truth so you allowed her defenses to fade away.

She stepped back and allowed him to come in just as he walked through the door Elena came down the stairs with a smile that lit up her entire face. Damon loved that smile and he couldn't help but return it with the same amount of enthusiasm as he now knew that smile was just for him.

"Hi, are you ready?" Damon asked. Jenna could see that these two were obviously in love and that made her feel a lot better. "Yes, let me grab my coat and then we can go." Jenna wished the two a great time as she walked into the kitchen.

As Damon placed his hand on the small of Elena's back she leaned over and whispered, "What was that all about?" She could sense the tension in the air as she walked down the stairs but Damon clearly dismissed it by saying there was some things that needed to be cleared up as all.

He was a man on a mission and his mission was to make this day unforgettable and to continue to keep that smile on her face as long as possible.

As they reached the car, Damon held the door for her as she slid in the passenger seat asked. "Are you finally going to tell me where we're going?" "Of course not, just sit back and enjoy the ride we'll be there soon enough."

Elena thought she would give it one more effort before completely giving up, "And exactly where is there?" She asked with a devilish grin.

"Nice try Ms. Gilbert." Damon remarked giving her a wink and placing a soft kiss to the back of her hand while driving them to their first destination of the day.

After a brief drive across town to an open field there she finally saw what looked to be like a picnic area with the most beautifully colored air balloon that matched his cerulean eyes.

Elena let out a soft gasp and turned to look at Damon, "You did all this for me?" "Of course and for the record this is nothing." Damon reached over and slid his hand across her cheek grabbing her by the neck to pull her in closely for a kiss.

Elena felt a little light-headed as the kiss slowly ended although it was still new he always left her panting, breathless and wanting more. She was amazed and wondered if this feeling would always be there. Damon recognized what was on her mind as he started to pull away he could hear her heartbeat hitch and smell her arousal which clearly turned him on.

He led her to the picnic area helping her sit down on the blanket as he placed a basket between them. "I thought we would start with a light lunch, chocolate covered strawberries for dessert and a bit of champagne. Is that ok with you?" Damon asked looking self-conscious. Elena smiled grabbed his hand and kissed the inside nodding her head, "Of course."

After lunch Damon told her he wanted to take her on a balloon ride to show her the town from a different view ala Damon Salvatore style.

Elena was surprised he knew how to steer it and wondered what other things he knew how to do or the things he did in the past. As they ascended Elena's eyes lit up as she felt a little tingle in her stomach from the change of the elevation and she left out a sort of a giggle.

This made Damon's non-existent heart leap he loved making her happy. They talked mostly about the things he learned or trades he picked up along the way in his past lives.

"This was by far one of the best days of my life, Damon. Thank you." " No need to thank me, it's just the beginning." Closing the gap between them he grabbed her by the waist, crashing his mouth onto hers. Elena could feel his need devouring her through his tongue gliding its way in her mouth as he slid his hand slowly caressing her supple breasts.

Placing her hands on either side of his face, she drew away from the kiss to look into his eyes, allowing him to see the need for him. Damon knew he needed to stop what they were doing if they were to continue with his plans. So, he ran his hand lightly down her arm staring intently in her eyes and led her back to the car.

As they walked into the boarding house Damon turned to Elena and gave her this cheekish grin, "Why don't you go upstairs and take a bath and get ready for tonight?" Elena was slightly confused as she didn't bring anything to wear, "But I didn't bring anything to wear Damon." He raised his eyebrow and smirked at her hesitation as to let her know, yes I know that.

He leaned down grazing his soft lips against her neck to whisper in her ear. Damon loved making her react to his touch, "Just go upstairs and take a bath, kitten. Everything is taken care of." He nipped at her neck before spinning her around towards the stairs and giving her a soft pat on the ass.

Elena was stunned as he did this so quickly she hardly had time to comprehend what had just happened as she was still in revel of his softs lips nibbling at the nape of her neck. Damon knew that would get her revived up in more ways than one so he quickly walked away so she wouldn't get side tracked.

As Elena entered his bathroom suite to draw her bath she thought about how great it was to see an indulgent side of Damon that didn't involve all the things she used to despise in him and in that moment she knew she made the right choice.

She decided she might as well take a long and luxurious bath as Damon made certain that all her favorite oils, bubble baths and scents were readily available. As she walked into his bedroom still wet with a bath towel wrapped tightly around her body her eyes immediately gazed at the black halter dress laying on the edge of the bed with a pair of black and silver strapped heels sitting beneath on the floor.

She couldn't resist picking up the dress to feel the fabric gliding it across her cheek, she loved the way it felt and made a mental note that he had great taste too. Out of her peripheral a little blue box wrapped with a white ribbon caught her eye. She opened the box to find a platinum 16-stone (diamonds) circle pendant with gold x's placed after every two diamonds. This of course being the rendition of X's and O's the love sign.

A small note placed in the box that read: _**This is just to signify my infinite love for you. Yours always, Damon.**_

A sly smile came across her face as she realized he thought of everything, everything except what her body was urging her to do at that very moment.

Elena wanted to thank him properly for the gifts but he was nowhere to be found and suddenly she heard water running in one of the guest bathrooms. As she pushed the door back there he was in all his glory taking a shower in an incredibly large glass shower.

He was leaning over with his head down and arms stretched out letting the water run down his incredibly hard chiseled body. Elena knew he had a gorgeous body but she didn't realize how much of a Greek God he actually resembled, as thoughts of touching him came to mind she licked her lips and walked towards the shower.

Damon was completely in a trance of the time they spent earlier and how much he realized he could actually have a life with Elena and that he deserved her love that he didn't sense she was in the shower with him.

He felt her snake her arms around his waist and press her breasts into his back as she placed soft kisses along his back. Although his eyes were already shut he squeezed them as he smiled and inhaled her heavenly scent of lilac and lavender.

He turned around to face her grabbing her by her small waist and looked down into her eyes giving her a small peck on the lips. "What are you doing in here; you're supposed to be getting ready?" "Well, I was but I wanted to thank you properly for my gifts." "I take it you you're pleased?" He asked. Without allowing her to respond he took her face with both hands and brought it up to his and kissed her passionately.

Once Elena gained her composure and was able to speak the only thing she could say as she slowly kneeled down, "I'm not sure I want to know how you knew my dress size." Looking up at him with hooded eyes and a devilish grin to match she grabbed hold of his throbbing cock (which stunned her of his size/girth) and place the head in her mouth circling it in her mouth with her tongue.

Damon let out a soft groan and hissed as she took him in whole, sucking on the head and licking on the shaft with her tongue sliding it in and out of her mouth in a moderate rhythm. Damon couldn't contain himself and instinctively grabbed her by her head and motioned his hand to keep up the pace.

Elena liked this and smiled as she knew this brought him pleasure, she wanted nothing more than to claim him, stake claim to his cock and let him know that she was the only one who had rights to IT and him.

As she progressed in her efforts she was able to take him deeper which made Damon brace himself against the shower walls. "Damn it, Elena you're going to make me cum." This of course sent her into a fury which she doubled her efforts by sucking him off in longer, even strokes.

"Oh baby, that's it I'm go-gonna cum." Damon yelled out as his hips reared up shooting the warm Jetstream of his cum into Elena's mouth. He looked down to see her swallowing all that was him, pushing back strands of hair to see her face. He smiled knowing that she truly did love him.

As she got back up to her feet she licked her lips and said, "Thank you." She tried to walk away leaving him breathless right where he stood but Damon would not allow that. Besides he could smell her arousal and knew he couldn't let her leave wet and unsatisfied.

He grabbed her by the arm and spun her around, "Not so fast, princess. I think we have unfinished business." He lifted her by her small ass and crashed her into the shower wall pinning her there while he ran his tongue down the valley between her breasts giving each nipple a slight tug.

He continued to lick a trail down the center of her stomach while bracing her against the wall as her legs lay on his shoulders.

Elena knew how strong he was but she was taken aback by his ability to adapt to small places and unique positions. He could feel her apprehension as he held her, "Relax princess I know what I'm doing and believe me you're going to love it."

He gave her one last look and displayed his signature smirk just before he placed a long slow stroke of his tongue between her vagina walls. Elena's head fell back while immediately letting out a loud moan.

Damon wasted no time at his effort of tasting and licking every inch of her hot wet pussy. He nibbled softly on her clit and he began to slowly place two fingers in her, pushing them in and out in a tumultuous fervor.

He wanted to hear her scream in pleasure so he increased his efforts by pushing his finger further into her tight wet pussy – HIS pussy.

Tapping his fingers on her G-spot while suckling her soft bundle of nerves Elena grabbed him by his hair bringing his face closer into her core as she felt the tingly sensation in her stomach that would be bring her closer to the edge.

Damon knew her release was near and wanted to taste her, he slipped his fingers out replacing them with his tongue just as he did this, Elena arched her back against the shower wall screaming, "Oh God, Damon! Yes! Yes! Oh God!"

He tasted her sweet release and moaned into her clit as he inhaled her erotic scent. It was his prerogative to let her know that her wet hot core was meant to be his and his alone. He smiled into her wet folds as he took one last lick and released her legs steadying her on her feet as he placed wet kisses all along her torso.

He cupped her face in his hands looking deeply into her eyes, his mouth crushed hers ravaging, this kiss was different it was if he was trying plead to her, making a statement. He reeled back again looking into her eyes and placing his forehead against hers and rubbing his thumb along her cheek.

Without saying one word to one another they knew what the look, the kiss and what they did in the shower meant to both of them. Damon picked up a bottle of shower gel squeezed a small amount in his hand, never taking their eyes off of one another and he began slowing caressing her body, washing off their heated passion.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Ok, so how what did you think? I have to stop it here as I didn't want to break it up for the evening festivities. I apologize for the slow start but I felt I needed to build it up to set the story line, scene/environment.

Please review they = love and I'd like to hear your thoughts. Also, I have an idea to maybe turn this into a mult-chappie but want to get feedback. Again, if you're reading this thanks! :D

PS - this is mainly a contribution to all my favorite adult-content writers such as Blue-eyed Angel, Ciara2531 and Kara.R.K. to name a few...there's so many to name.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Thank you so so much for all the reviews, adding this story to your favorites and alerts. You have no idea how excited I was to see your responses. I've decided to turn this into a two-shot and perhaps started another story for development. I'd like to know your thoughts on that.

WOW! S2 premiere was pretty exciting and I loved every minute of it well not every but you get what I mean. I have a lot of high hopes for Delena I believe this is the beginning for them.

Ok, here's chapter two...please enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

Elena was putting on the finishing touches of her designer ensemble Damon so graciously picked out she was still reveling in the afterglow of her shower with Damon. Smoothing out her dress and giving herself one last look over before she headed down stairs.

As she walked down the stairs Damon literally gasped at the sight of how beautiful she looked. He thought he could live another century and never be this lucky. He knew he didn't deserve her or the smile that came across her face as she looked at him.

Damon's eyebrows wriggled displaying a menacing grin, he knew without a doubt that the dress was a perfect fit.

It clung to her accentuating all the right curves, her hair pinned up in a slightly tousled up-do showing off her beautiful neckline (one of his weaknesses). His eyes looked her over with desire, "If I knew you would look this delicious I would've made plans to stay in." He walked up to her trailing his fingertips along her collarbone, neck and down her bare back stopping just above her waist. "Well I'm glad you approve Mr. Salvatore. Speaking of where are we going?" She asked seductively.

Damon laughed grabbed her by the waist to pull her flush to him, tapped her on the nose, "Sorry same rules apply. Shall we?" gesturing towards the door to leave.

A driver appeared opening the door to the limo, Elena looked back at Damon with a smile shaking her head. She knew it would be useless to tell him this wasn't necessary instead she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Damon hated having her so close to him and not being able to touch her, "Come here," he said with a deep voice. Pulling her into his side kissing the top of her head as her back lay against his chest.

"Mmm, he moaned. You know the driver can't hear or see us back here." He implied. "What do you have in mind?"

Damon knew they had a little bit of time to fool around and had every intention of using that time wisely. He slid his hands along her breasts while he leaned down to place soft kisses along her neck.

Elena let out a moan which sent Damon's impulses into overdrive. "Elena I want you so bad," Damon growled. She giggled, "Guess what?"

"I'm not wearing any panties." Damon showed a wide grin as his fingers started their search and seeking out he found her soft curls slinking a finger in her wet core. Elena's back arched, both of them inhaling each other while their tongues sought out one another's taste.

Elena hands started reaching for his clothed hard on stroking it through the material kneading the head. As Damon inserted another finger moving in and out of Elena at a steady pace, he nibbled along her neck and shoulders. Her legs began to tighten and her eyes rolled back just as she was at the point of being on the edge the car stopped.

The driver knocks on the window, "Mr. Salvatore, we're here."

Elena and Damon looked at each other with fire burning in their eyes as they started to giggle. Elena straightened out her dress to make herself presentable just as Damon adjusted his neglected hard-on. He thought note to self-_next limo ride must be longer_. He cursed himself for the way he always wanted her, he knew she'd be the death of him, well his undead death.

"Come on let's go make tonight magical." He said with a smile.

They walked up to a well-known restaurant just outside of town, acclaimed for the 5-star service and a distinguished chef that looked completely deserted. "Welcome, Mr. Salvatore. Ms. Gilbert." The maître d' announced. "Your table, please follow me."

Damon led them with his hand on the small of her back. Elena looked around and noticed the entire restaurant was completely empty with the exception of one single table lit with candles.

She could hear music a piano playing in the background. In the backdrop of the restaurant was a courtyard with lavishness of plants and flowers but it was all the twinkling lights strewn that caught Elena's peripheral.

"This is incredible," Elena murmured as they ate dinner. He lifted her hand and kissed her palm, moving his face into her hand closing his eyes. "Dance with me," he winked. They walked out to the courtyard; the evening breeze brought a welcoming relief to their rising heated passion.

Damon took Elena into his arms and held her tightly. She loved how he could move so gracefully without much effort. Neither one of them taking their eyes off of one another; the slow churning heat that was building unsettled.

Damon suddenly stopped, Elena looked confused. "I want you," he explained.

Grabbing her by the hand he led her back to the limo. Elena lay across the seat, welcoming him to do with her as he pleased. Damon inched his way towards her like the predator he really was. Once he reached her taut body, gliding his hands up her thighs, pulling up her dress revealing her silky smooth thighs. He cupped her breasts as he kissed her passionately with no mercy.

"Oh Damon, yes I need you now." She confessed as the car's speed started to drop. Damon felt a sense of twisted dejavu. He knew they reached the boarding house, he stopped kissing her. Elena didn't want the unrestrained passion to end, "No." She said as she pulled on him with her eyes still shut.

"Elena, baby we're home, come on kitten." She wanted to throw a fit but she knew she was where she needed to be so he could possess her body. She moved swiftly not waiting for Damon's assistance out of the car. Damon smirked, "Someone's anxious."

She didn't reply as her heated core was aching she needed this and she couldn't stand the stop and go. Damon could smell her arousal, feeling the sexual tension increasing he followed her lead.

Elena turned into Damon as he walked behind her just at the bottom of the stairs. He knew what she wanted, sensed it and this made his dick hard. She grabbed him by his shoulders pulling him down to taste his mouth.

"I can't do without you any longer." Her eyes met his and in a swift movement he swept her up into his arms and carried her to his room.

He gently placed her on the edge of the bed. She started to scoot up towards the headboard but he grabbed her arm, "Wait I want to take my time. I intend to enjoy every inch of you." Damon groans. Elena looked down at him while he kneeled on the floor; biting her bottom lip. He heard the pitch of her heartbeat change to a much quicker erratic speed.

He started with her shoes pulling off one at a time; he kissed the top of her feet making his way up to her calves caressing them gently.

Inching his way slowly up to her thighs, Elena fell back onto the bed her body ached as he gently placed butterfly kisses on the insides of her thighs.

Elena's moisture trickled down her leg as Damon continued his ministrations of softly kissing her hips. He inhaled the smell of her arousal and immediately started licking her wet folds.

Damon lot out a loud moan, "Oh good Elena, you taste so fucking good." He continued licking her kitty, thrusting two fingers inside her. His mouth covered her clit as he continued to push his fingers into her. Elena opened her legs wider, arching her back clinging to the comforter.

"Damon please," she pleaded. Damon looked up with intensity in his searing blue eyes. "Not yet baby. I've been waiting too long for this. I want you to remember why you are mine."

Knowing he had this effect on her made his inexistent heart swell with pride and his cock grow harder. With a few more pushes, lips clinching and suckling her bundle of nerves Elena came unglued loudly moaning his name over and over.

Damon smirked into her deep brown curls removing his fingers and replacing them with his tongue, he wanted to taste all of her pleasure, and he needed it.

Elena couldn't take anymore she grabbed clumsily at his shoulders pulling him towards her she wanted his lips against hers. She clawed and ripped his shirt off tossing it aside carelessly.

He obliged only to appease her for the moment, he wouldn't allow her to control this not tonight. Damon kicked his shoes off, both of them inching their way towards the middle of the bed. He wanted her hell he needed her but more importantly he needed her to know this was about them and their future.

He shook off the thought, somewhere down the road he feel deep into this hole, black hole of love and it scared the shit outta him. But it was the phenomena of Elena that reassured him to flip the switch of his humanity. She was just that his humanity, his savior.

Damon lowered his head kissing, licking her stomach moving her dress slowly up just below her breasts. Without missing a beat he undid the straps of the halter dress with one stealth move. He tormented her as he caressed her breasts licking the pink mounds flicking them with his tongue. Elena opened her legs to make room for him, his pants still zipped, he hisses as the friction stimulated his aching dick.

"Ahh, Damon please I'm begging you." "Shh, I know what you need and I plan to give it to you in due time princess."

Elena's body shuddered with pleasure at every moment her flesh seared with each touch. Her hands now demanding as his, grabbed his hair to pull him up to her lips. Her mouth ached for the taste of him. As their mouths tarried with one another's tongues, she felt a deep hunger that brought a tug of pain between her thighs.

Delirious she clutched at his shoulder, "Fuck me. Damon, fuck me now." She demanded.

But he continued to suckle her breasts as if he hadn't heard her plea. Elena's body tussled underneath him, he decided this was his cue quickly he freed himself from his pants and boxers.

He reached down to position himself, he held her gaze while he guided his long hard cock inside her. Elena arched her back; her eyes shooting wide open at the pleasure and pain inflicting her.

Elena grasped at him scraping his back with her fingernails. He loved that, he expected it he could hear her purring picking up the pace soft moans and gasps escaped her. Damon felt her eagerness and she whispered "More," he started pounding and ramming into her over and over driving her towards madness.

"Oh God Damon, please don't stop!" Elena yelled. "I don't plan to I hope you're up for it because I plan to make love to you all night."

He needed to taste her lips again, crashing his mouth onto hers he felt her vagina walls tightened, she let out a scream of release.

"Aww, yes that's right kitten, come for me. You're so wet Elena." " I'm wet for you and only you."

Hearing those exact words sent Damon into a frenzy pumping harder into her wet core; half crazed with need he began to ejaculate his cool seed into her tight core.

He vowed no man would ever see her as he saw her at that moment. "Look at me," he demanded with a gruff voice filled with passion.

"Look at me, Elena." She opened her eyes and they were glazed with pleasure. "I love you … you're my woman…there's no going back."

She was speechless, he fucked her properly and although she knew the difference that it was really making love she was on a weightless planet, she placed one hand on the side of his face caressing and smiled with her eyes.

"I don't wish to be everything to everyone, but I would like to be something to you." He confessed.

He leaned down placed a soft chaste kiss on her lips and slid next to her pulling her into his side. Elena was completely contented that she slowly faded into darkness. When he realized she was completely satisfied and satiated, he closed his eyes.

THE END!

**So, what do you guys think? One of my reviewers mentioned they liked the necklace from Chapter 1 so I posted the link below. I didn't like the way I explained it and not certain I gave it justice so please feel free to take a looksie. Also, would love to hear back from you to see how I did and if I have a chance at doing another Delena story. **

**Thanks again to everyone that left reviews, loved each and every one of them! xoxo **

16-stone necklace: .?fromGrid=1&sku=23926253&mcat=148204&cid=288154&search_params=s+5-p+8-c+288154-r+101287465+101323351+101323340-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t


End file.
